thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Alicerosewright/Blondin Ash
This tribute belongs to alicerosewright. Please do not use the profile without her permission. ''' Information '''Name: Blondin Ash Gender: Male District: 12 Age: 17 Height: 5,2 Personality: Blondin is usually a fairly happy guy. He's outgoing, independent and intelligent and doesn't mind being by himself for long periods of time. He's not a very loud person and won't always voice his feelings but when he does he speaks his mind and won't care about others feelings. But when he does that he has to be angry with you, which is rare as Blondin is quite a calm person. Though the Capitol citizens might annoy him, as he's always envied their riches. When he's with friends, he likes to joke around, but can be very severe when the time comes. Back story: Blondin is from a poor family in his District. He hardly goes to school because he is often trying to support his pregnant mother, younger sister and brother, and his miner father, who is often weakened by inhaling all the coal particles. Blondin has always been a hard worker, a nd as a result of trying so hard to keep his family alive, has become very cut off from the rest of the people in his district. He his nearly always out of the house, in the woods, either hunting or taking a break from life, and just resting. (He is like Gale in some ways). He has always had a soft spot for a Merchant girl that he often sells his poached animals too. This is the only time he sees her, and often thinks about her, though he knows he can never be truly with her because of their financial differences. His only dream was to stop having to commit illegal acts by killing game, and to marry the girl he loved. For many years, he applied for the tessarae but was never reaped. When Blondin was 16, the girl he loved was reaped. After her reaping, Blondin ran directly into the words and burst out crying, and shot as many animals as he could in an angry killing spree. Though he discovered he had nobody to sell the animals to. He kept them for his family, and they ate well that night, because Blondin no longer had anyone to sell Game to. But Blondin did not eat. He felt sick knowing the girl he loved would die, and was more out of reach than ever. When she was killed in the Games, Blondin became very reclusive and angry. One day while out on a major killing spree, he met an old lady who was searching for something to help her ill husband get better with. The old lady could sense his anger and hate. "Don't be angry, my boy. Holding onto anger is like grasping a hot coal to throw at someone else; you are the one who gets burned." Blondin ignored her, and continued hunting. But later, he came across her again. "For every minute you deny your feelings, and are angry, you are facing another sixty seconds without peace." Blondin returned home with his game, pondering the old lady's words. He knew that his anger would only get worse, and decided to let go. He never had a relationship with this girl, he only loved her. It was nothing more. Blondin realised that clinging onto anger would only make his life worse, and he was not prepared for that. Blondin forgot the death of his true love, but his heart ached for the life he never had. A year later, he was reaped. Picture/Description: Blonde and blue eyes. A baby-faced teenager who isn't unpopular with the girls. He is honest but he uses his nice personality to his advantage. Games Strengths: Forming friendships is very easy for Blondin. He's likeable and handsome so sponsors and allies aren't an issue. Weaknesses: Under estimating people. He will automatically count the younger tributes out because of their age. If someone has a distinct weakness, such as combat, he'll count them out too. So really his only allies will be strong, all-round tributes. Fears: Being ambushed in the dark. Weapons: Shurikens, throwing knives, axe Alliance: Others from D13 or D12 Interview Angle: '''Talking about his hopes to win and forming new friendships, being wise and including a couple of wise sayings Blondin has learnt over the years. '''Training Strategy: Try everything, do as much as you can. Build strength, learn to use large weapons and survival skills. Blondin isn't really used to combat so he'll focus a lot on that though the survival skills are just as important. Games Strategy: Join up with your alliance, stay with them until you thinkt that things are getting dangerous. Try and kill loners or smaller alliances if you come across them. Let your family back home drive you to survive. Bloodbath Strategy: Grab what you can! Just take everything as it comes and always be aware. Search for allies whilst doing this and meet up with them a.s.a.p! Token: Silver necklace from his father. It's just a length of silver, as the family was too poor to add even a small charm to it. Category:Blog posts